Unbreakable Vow
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Rules are mean to be broken, but promises and vow aren't, right? SHOUJO-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't read!


**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: ****YURI ALERT! ****AU, OOC, typos****.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Alice's POV**

"My name is Alice Baskerville. Nice to meet you, all! I hope we could get along well!"

I introduced myself in front of my new class. Yes, it was my first day in my new school. Yes, I was a transfer student.

"So, class, do you have any question for Alice?" my teacher asked. I saw one of the boys in the class raised his hand.

"Yes, Oz?"

"Alice-chan, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked while giggling uncontrollably.

"No, I don't." I said calmly. All of the boys in the class started to giggle. Am I really that beautiful?

"Well, I guess it all. Ermmm, let me see… Ah, you can sit beside Echo. Echo, raise your hand!" a girl raised her hand absent-mindedly, she didn't even look up!

I walked toward my seat and sat quietly beside her. Now, I could take a good look at her. She had a short silver hair and pale skin. Still, I couldn't see her face because she was gazing at the desk.

"Hi! My name is Alice! What's yours?" I asked cheerfully. She lifted her head, now I could see her entire face. She had beautiful deep gray eyes, without a trace of smile, anger, or any other expression.

"Echo Nightray." she said shortly in a quiet voice before dropped her gaze for the second time.

"Hello, Echo! Nice to meet you! I'm sure we could be good friends, eh?" I hugged my new "friend".

"Alice, could you please be quiet?" the teacher scowled at me. With a wide grin, I let go off Echo. I swore I could see a faint smile on Echo's lips.

"Nice to meet you, too!" she said.

And I know we would be good friend.

Or maybe, more…

.

"Alice, do you want to be my girlfriend?" that boy, Oz, stopped me in the school gate when I went to school. It had been a month since my first day in this school.

"Sorry, but I don't want to!" I answered politely and tried to avoid him. Unfortunately, he chased after me while I'm walking to the class.

"Please, Alice! I beg you, I love you!" Oz pleaded to me, still trying to chase me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Alice, ple…"

"GO TO HELL!" I snapped after I ran out of patience. I quickly ran to my class, leaving a very shocked Oz behind.

A voice welcomed me after I came to the class.

"Another fanboy, Alice?" Echo asked with a faint smile from our seat.

"Yes, it's Oz. I wonder who's next?" I sighed and sat beside her. After I came here, random boys started to do weird things to me, from stopping me in front of the gate and confess like Oz did, to trying to kidnap me. I couldn't open my locker without found at least a love letter in it. Sometime, I regret having such a beautiful faces.

I looked around the class and spotted some boys was peeking through the class windows, "Ugh, I wonder why those boys is always stalking me?"

"Well, Sharon and Ada had the same problem in our first year. Then, Break became Sharon's boyfriend one year ago and Ada started to going out with Elliot for the last few months. The boys lost their preys for awhile and suddenly, bum, you came! No doubt you're their prey now." Echo pointed it out.

"Believe me, Echo! Being a pretty girl doesn't bring you any good!" I slumped in my chair.

Echo picked her phone from her pocket and flipped it. After pushed some buttons, she sighed heavily, "Vincent wants me to meet him in his class now. See you later, Alice!" She stood up and walked out.

Vincent was Echo's boyfriend. Their relationship started before I came to this school. I didn't know how Vincent could be Echo's boyfriend, black mail maybe? Because Echo seemed forced to be Vincent's girlfriend. From my view, Vincent was using Echo.

Still, I always felt my heart was stabbed every time Echo talked about Vincent. Why him? Echo deserved someone better than that playboy!

Someone like me…

Wait, what did you thinking about Alice? You're a girl! She is a girl! Stupid Alice! Bad Alice! I scolded to myself.

Echo turned her head to me once before she walked out the class. A flash of expression showed up on her usually expressionless face.

Scared, she was scared.

Her deep eyes said something like, "Save me!" before she gone.

.

In the night, Echo came to my house crying. Crying! Could you believe it?

It was my first time to see her crying, and the reaseon why she was crying wasn't good. She broke up with Vincent.

It wasn't Echo who broke it up, it's Vincent! And the reason why Vincent broke up with Echo wasn't good either.

Echo had been raped by him.

That freaking playboy raped my Echo! And he didn't even say sorry!

I swore I would kill him the next time I see him.

I spent the whole night to comfort Echo. She was crying and crying, making my clothes and bed wet. Fortunately, my parent wasn't in home because they had job to do overseas.

At last, Echo's cry stopped. Tired of crying, she fell asleep in my embrace. She murmured something before fell asleep.

"I love you, Alice…"

I embraced her tighter and whispered "I love you too…" in a different meaning.

.

"Alice, would you mind to sleep over at my house tonight?" she asked me one day when we were in our Math class. Several weeks had passed since that incident. Vincent was kicked out from school after the teachers knew about the incident that happen to Echo and three other students.

"No, I don't mind. My parents aren't going home tonight, anyway. But, why?" I asked back. Echo shrugged before answered my question.

"Well, my parents are going overseas today, and after that incident, I'm scared to be alone in home." she said.

"Okay then. But you have to accompany me to my home to pick my stuff, kay?"

"Ok."

"Wow, sleep over in Echo's house!" I though happily, "It's going to be fun!"

.

"Echo! Your room is soooo biggggg!" I practically jumped to Echo's bed and laid there motionless.

"It's not as big as yours; your room is much bigger than mine." Echo said calmly and sat on her bed.

"No, your room is!"

"Whatever." She glanced at her blue wall clock.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now. You can watch the TV if you want." she tossed the remote to me before she went to the bathroom inside her room.

I turned on Echo's TV and lazily switched from one channel to another. None of the program interested me. I was still switching the channel when suddenly a creepy, covered in blood old man stared at me from the screen. It practically made me scream.

"Alice! What's wrong?" Echo ran out from the bathroom, and suddenly I forgot about the old man.

Echo stared at me, she was looking confused. Her blue towel was wrapping her body.

And that was all, just her towel.

"Alice, why are you staring at me like that?" she asked. I didn't know it was just my imagination or not, but I swore I saw her expressionless face turned a little bit redder.

"Al… Alice? What are you doing?" Before I could control my own body, I found myself pinning Echo to the wall…

…and kissed her.

After a while, I finished my kiss, leaving her gasping for air. My fingers moved on their own and began to untie her towel.

"A…Alice…" her moan made me stop. Stupid Alice! What the hell are you doing? She is a girl! A girl! I yelled to myself.

I drew my hands back, "I….I'm sorry." I slowly step back, "I…I'm leaving now…"

And I ran. I ran from her.

"Alice! Wait!" she yelled to me. But I didn't turn back.

"I'm sorry, Echo! I'm sorry!" I yelled back desperately.

"Alice!" she grabbed my arm before I could get out from her room.

"Please, Echo, let me go! I'm sorry!" I sobbed, but she didn't release her grip.

"I don't need your sorry, Alice!" she shouted at me. Deep red blushes were visible on both of her cheek, her towel hung loosely around her body.

God she is so damn cute! I though.

"But, you're a girl! I'm a girl too! We aren't supposed to do things like that!" Once again I tried to break free, failed.

"So?" she tightened her grip. Her deep gray eyes were gazing at me, demanding for my explanation.

"It's forbidden! I… I love you!"

Silence fell between us. I dropped my gaze, too scared to look at her eyes.

"I love you too…"

I couldn't believe my ear. I lifted my face and found out she was smiling at me, a smile she rarely shown to the other.

"I love you too…" she said for the second time, and she kissed me.

The room remained closed for the entire night.

.

"Alice, you do know all of this are forbidden, right?"

"Of course I know! But, it's fun to break the rules, right?"

"Alice, it's not school!"

"I know, but rules are rules, and rules are made for us to break, right?"

Echo is chuckling in front of me. Almost a year have passed from that night, and we became lovers ever since. Our parents have known about our relationship, and they said they don't mind! Wonderful! Of course, many of our friends mocked us, but we became used to it. Plus, the boys started to avoid me after I told them Echo is my lover.

And now, here we are, dating in a beautiful café, ignoring the weird looks passerby give to us. We talked and laughed, remembering the time we've spent together, from the first time we met until the night we became one.

"I think you're right. But still, sometime I feel uneasy about our relationship. I'm afraid you'll go…" she says in a low voice.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you, Echo! I promise!" I answer with a grin.

"You promise to be with me forever?"

"I promise!"

"Even when we are about to be thrown to the abyss?"

"Even if it happens!"

Echo raises her right little finger, "Make a vow then!"

I linked my own finger to her, "I promise to be with you forever, even after our death!"

Echo smiles, "I promise too!"

Today, we've made a vow, an important vow we will never break, a vow to be with each other forever.

Maybe, rules are mean to break, but vow and promise aren't, right?

**The End**

_A/N:_

It's my first time writing in English, so please, forgive me for my lack of grammar and vocabularies. Also, I don't know if we use present or past in first person point of view. Would you please kindly tell me if I'm wrong? I promise to edit it later D:

And, yes, I'm a minor fudanshi, but just a minor, not major, okay? I just though Echo and Alice will make a perfect couple, and they do! I'm sorry for their OOCness, especially for Echo! Forgive me?

Seriously, I almost put a sad ending in this story. But after thinking for the second time, I decided to put a happy ending instead. Why? Because I have a lot of stories with sad ending (eg.: Paper Plane and Wheelchair, When The Time Has Come, Senbazuru, etc) Some time I want a happy ending too.

I'm considering to make the second chapter from Echo's side if this story get a good respond. If not, I will leave it as a oneshot.

Cookies for everyone who review! Flames are accepted, except flames about the pairing, ok?


End file.
